


And In Your Eyes...

by JaymieSarner



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: #WayhaughtWeek2020, Doc Can Play Guitar, F/F, Plenty of Sister Feels All Around, Post-Canon, Team Earp, Wayhaught Wedding, Wynaught Brotp, Wynonna Can Sing, slow dance, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymieSarner/pseuds/JaymieSarner
Summary: Wayhaught Week 2020Day 3 Prompt: Slow DanceBe prepared. I went incredibly fluffy on this one.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	And In Your Eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta readers @mnephotog and @Umachica.

***

A warm fall evening had arrived on the Earp Homestead. On the ridge, not far from where Dolls had been laid to rest, Team Earp was finally celebrating a day that they had all fought for. A large bonfire crackled with life, and enough food and booze for all of Purgatory had been laid out. In reality, only those close to the happy couple were there. A wonderful family.

The Gibson sisters, Gus and Michelle, were busy organizing all the food and drinks, while sharing a bottle of tequila.

"Pass those wings over here, Michelle."

"For goodness sake, Gus. Loaded fries do  _ NOT _ go next to potato salad."

A very heated game of ladder golf was being played by Doc and Nedley with Robin refereeing. Doc was losing.

"I do not understand," Doc growled. "How am I supposed to get these confounded string balls to do what I desire!"

"Throw with your wrist, son." the former Sheriff calmly replied. "Like this."

Kate was buried into a tarot card reading with Mercedes. 

"Seven of Swords," the vampire said with a raised eyebrow. "You need to work smarter, not harder."

"Jeez," Mercedes huffed in reply. "You have to work hard to find a man in this town. All the available ones are crazy. So I have to sabotage the non-crazy ones."

"Like I said," Kate smiled coyly. "Smart, not hard."

Under a tree some distance away, a little girl played with Chrissy in the grass. Wynonna looked on as she leaned against a table with Jeremy. A bottle of Shorty's whiskey was clenched in her fist as the scientist blabbed on.

"All in all," Jeremy chattered on with pride. "I think she's pretty darn good at rapping."

Of course, he would insist on talking about her "pod."

"She knows like...ten words, Chetri!" Wynonna signed.

"Yeah," chuckled Michelle as she pulled the bottle of clear liquid from her lips. "And three of those words are 'crap,' 'dammit," and 'shit.' I wonder where she got  _ THOSE _ from?"

"Start them young, Mama! She's going to find out about them one day. I may as well tell her myself." Wynonna looked on at her little girl. A spitting image of herself at that age...except the eyes. "Besides, she's spent most of her time with Gus. So blame her!"

Nicole smiled at the banter as she adjusted her tie. It was a beautiful evening, made all the more perfect by an amazing day. The cop put her arm around the woman sitting next to her on the log, Waverly, who was in her mother's wedding dress. In another universe, Nicole had seen this dress on Waverly before. It looked even more stunning on her today than it did the day they blew up the Earp barn...or...rather didn't. The flowers in the brunette's hair seemed to sparkle in the light from the campfire. She was magnificent looking. Like an angel. 

_ She is an angel. _ Nicole chuckled to herself as she wondered what she possibly did in a past life to deserve what she had around her.

Waverly looked at her lover thoughtfully when she felt Nicole's arm wrap around her. Nicole had chosen her full dress uniform for the big day. It didn't surprise Waverly one bit when she saw the freshly pressed pants, tunic and tie along with perfectly polished black boots and a carefully dusted Stetson. Being a cop was woven into Nicole's being. The same way that the historian and planner were within herself. Though a lab coat didn't make for the best wedding attire. So she had gone looking in Shorty's basement for her mother's wedding dress that lived in one of the dusty old cases.

Gus rang a small cowbell for silence, yelling when the boys playing ladder golf didn't quit their shenanigans.

"So," Gus began. "A couple of months ago, when we were figuring out this whole after-party, we decided to get a band for live music."

"Who thought  _ THAT _ was a good idea?" asked Wynonna sarcastically from her perch.

_ "SOMEONE _ ," Gus shot a pointed look back towards the heir. "Forgot to hire the band. So now, their job is to provide the music for Waverly and Nicole's first dance as a wedded couple by any means necessary."

Wynonna groaned and dropped her whiskey bottle to the ground with a thud.

"Yeah yeah Gus, I know," she grumbled. "I dropped the damn ball. What else is new? Doc? Robin? Are we going to get this over with or what?"

Robin whipped a cover off a small jazz drumkit, as Doc uncased a beat-up acoustic guitar.

"Where on earth did you get  _ THAT, Doc _ ?" Nicole asked with a chuckle.

"Why, Sheriff Nedley of course," Doc responded with a nod in the curling skip's direction.

"Wait, Doc can play guitar?" queried Waverly in surprise. "Robin, why didn't you tell me he could play guitar?"

"Because this was a surprise." the jazz historian winked in reply.

"Oh, hunny," chimed in Kate as she flashed her fangs. "You have no idea what amazing talents John Henry has."

Wynonna gagged.

"Once upon a time," Doc drawled. "It worked to my advantage to add such a skill to my repertoire, my dear."

"I'm a little more shocked that my boss plays," Nicole grinned. "I've known you for years, and I had no idea."

"Former boss, Nicole," Nedley said as he cracked a smile. "And today, I came as a proud officiant, nothing more."

"C'mon. Let's get this over with." the elder Earp said with a hint of annoyance. "I'm not getting any drunker while we're doing this."

Waverly took a long look at her sister as she took up a spot next to Doc. The cowboy tuned the guitar the old fashion way, while Robin warmed his hand up with a series of drumming exercises.

That was when the younger Earp caught her sister's eye. She saw the grin hidden behind the exterior scowl.

_ She forgot the band on purpose. _ Waverly realized.  _ She'll make everyone believe she doesn't want to do this, but in reality, she does! _

Waverly swivelled her eyes from her sister to her wife and realized that Nicole had come to the same conclusion.

"Classic Wynonna." the redhead muttered into her ear with a smile.

Wynonna let out a huff and let her mouth curve into a smile.

Waverly knew her sister could sing from the many nights passing by the bathroom while Wynonna was in the shower. She also knew from the many times Wynonna had sung their mother's lullaby to her as a small child. Others knew from the whiskey-soaked karaoke nights at Shorty's. Nobody had been expecting this.

Now that Waverly came to think of it, the bottle Wynonna had dropped had been heavy. It had thudded! Wynonna had barely touched the contents. 

"Holy shit!" the brunette whispered back. "Nicole! She's sober!"

The Sheriff's eyes went wide as her sister-in-law began a speech.

"Baby girl," Wynonna began as she propped her foot up onto the log in front of her. "I'm so happy you found someone that loves you as much as I do, if not more. She is someone who has never left your side and has fought tooth and nail to keep you. I saw how low she got when you were missing, but she never gave up on you. She kept fighting and is one of the main reasons why we got you back. Her loyalty and perseverance are beyond anything I could ever hope to give you. Nicole will always be there for you. I know it."

The crowd sighed at Wynonna's rare display of genuine heartfelt words.

"Nicole," Wynonna continued. "Of all the sisters I could gain in my life, I couldn't be happier to have you in my family. Those times were tough, but you got me through them. We pulled the impossible out of our asses because you never stopped believing we could get her back. You always did and continue to do the right thing, no matter what I say...thank God. This town would have been a crater by now if it wasn't for you keeping me in line. I'm glad you have my back. I got yours. Especially when it comes to Killer Queen BunBuns. Just make sure your head doesn't swell so big that your Stetson gets stuck. Got it?"

Even Nicole let out a genuine laugh at Wynonna's joke. 

"So, for both of you, I'll be singing for your first dance. Because you're both my sisters. Even if you are sleeping with each other."

"Wynonna!" Gus scolded as Michelle burst out laughing.

"Seriously, though. I love both of you," Wynonna continued. "So have this dance on me. I hold you guys up. Let's do this!"

Robin began a short countdown as he and Doc started to play a soft melody.

**_ Mmm...mmm _ **

Nicole stood up and reached out for Waverly's hand. The brunette let Nicole pull her up and in close as they began to dance to the soft rhythm of Robin's drum brushes. As if connected by their very souls, they found their pace with ease.

**_ I can hear your heartbeat now _ **

**_ I can hear it really loud _ **

They felt their heartbeats fall in time together. Wynonna's voice singing softly, but clearly in a beautiful alto key. The pair were already swept away in the moment, already knowing they never wanted this to end.

**_ In your arms  _ **

**_ I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me _ **

**_ I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me _ **

**_ I can stay right here forever in your arms _ **

_ "As long as you want me, I'll be by your side."  _

Waverly breathed in the scent of vanilla as she remembered when Nicole had said those words. Truth be told, that was the moment Waverly realized that she was in love with the woman now dancing slowly with her. That was the moment the brunette knew that come hell or high water, she would do anything to protect Nicole. Waverly had done terrible things to keep Nicole alive in the past. While she had initially regretted her actions, Waverly had come to accept that they had been the only way. 

She also knew that she'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

**_ And there ain't no way I'm lettin' you go now _ **

**_ And there ain't no way and there ain't no how _ **

**_ I'll never see that day _ **

_ "It's ok. You're safe." _

A life without Waverly was impossible. Nicole had known ages before Waverly had said those words to her in Dolls' motel room as she cried in her angel's arms. She had known it when Waverly had cried over her shot on the precinct floor.

While Nicole knew that she was a rock for Waverly, the truth was that Waverly was her rock too. More times than she cared to count, it had been Waverly who had picked her up off the floor and held her close. Only her lover had ever seen her so vulnerable. Nicole knew she wouldn't have anyone else in the world be that for her, but Waverly.

**_ 'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always _ **

**_ We will be together all of our days _ **

**_ Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face, always _ **

_ "You guys need to get some more hands so yours can stay right here. On me." _

Waverly imagined bright early mornings as Nicole prepared to go to work. As she got dressed, Waverly would watch her lover closely. The ritual that her lover had while putting on her uniform. Pants, shirt, tuck, boots, belt, radio. It was mesmerizing to watch. Now Waverly knew she would get to watch it every morning. Her heart leapt for joy in her chest at the thought.

Even if she didn't really want Nicole to leave for work.

**_ In your heart _ **

**_ I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me _ **

**_ And when we're apart I know how much you miss me _ **

**_ I can feel your love for me in your heart _ **

_ "Waverly Earp, smiling at me from her front porch..." _

Nicole felt a stabbing pain at the lyrics. The time she and Waverly were forced apart by the Garden had left her in a state that she never wanted to return to. Every morning had been a struggle to get her uniform on. Each cup of coffee had to have a shot of whiskey to keep her going. Nicole had been mad. No...furious with the world and everyone in it. 

But she had kept going. Waverly's light always guiding her.

**_ And there ain't no way I'm lettin' you go now _ **

**_ And there ain't no way and there ain't no how _ **

**_ I'll never see that day _ **

_ "Because I do. I do Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I really really love you..." _

Waverly felt the lyrics too. She remembered the desperate times when she had tried to crawl back to Nicole. Her Nicole, who's eye contact didn't break with Waverly as the cop fell to the floor, drugged and unconscious. The Nephilim couldn't allow that to be the last thing Nicole remembered. The nights had been cold and empty. The days had been hot and lonely. So much for paradise. 

But, the flame of Nicole's spirit kept her warm all that time. 

**_ 'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always _ **

**_ We will be together all of our days _ **

**_ Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face, always _ **

_ "Morning Waves. Morning bonus blankets." _

Nicole imagined lazy Sunday mornings where she would prepare vegan pancakes for her wife in bed. She would smile at the cute tower of blankets, hiding her beloved from view. As she would set the tray down, Nicole would kiss Waverly gently on the head to wake her.

**_ And in your eyes _ **

**_ I can still see the look of the one who really loves me _ **

**_ The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me _ **

**_ I can still see your love for me in your eyes _ **

_ "I betrayed her. Because I love you." _

Waverly knew that multiple times Nicole had risked everything for her. Her reputation when she first approached Waverly with a charming smile and a wave of the Stetson. Her job when Nicole had illegally tracked Tucker due to a buzzing instinct in the back of her head. Her very life on multiple occasions, including when Nicole had been attacked by Widow Mercedes. Her wife's will to protect Waverly scared her, but it also showed the depth of Nicole's desire to be with her.

Waverly understood that desire. Because Waverly would instantly do the same for Nicole. She would strip the world bare if the redhead asked her too.

**_ And there ain't no way I'm lettin' you go now _ **

**_ And there ain't no way and there ain't no how _ **

**_ I'll never see that day _ **

_ "Waverly, where you go, I go. Where you stay, I stay. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you."  _

Nicole had vowed to Waverly as a quilted cloth woven together by their family was weaved around their hands.

**_ 'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always _ **

**_ We will be together all of our days _ **

**_ Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face _ **

_ "I faced the thing that scared me, and now I get to do what I want to do most in this world. To stay with you through all our crazy struggles. To face them together. Because I love you."  _

Waverly had vowed in return to Nicole as the cloth was pulled tightly, holding their hands together.

**_ I'm keeping you forever and for always _ **

**_ We will be together all of our days _ **

**_ Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face _ **

**_ I'm keeping you forever and for always _ **

_ "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you one." _

Nedley had grinned as he placed his hands on top of theirs. 

Their smiles of joy at one another had looked very similar to the day that Waverly has put Julian's ring on her finger.

**_ I'm keeping' you forever _ **

**_ Gotta keep you, baby _ **

**_ Now and forever... _ **

_ "You are extraordinary." _

Their eyes met in the present moment. An invisible thread pulled at them harder than any time before. Wynonna's voice and the sound of the instruments melted away as they fell into each other. Fingers threaded into locks of hair. Hands pulled gently at hips.

The kiss was gentle but passionate. Sweet but hungry. It took their breath away and threw the couple into a world of their own.

Their connection spoke of all the trials they had been through. All the passion and hopes for the future held in their hearts. Nothing more could stop them from being together. They had fought so hard. They had been strong. 

**_ And in your eyes... _ **

_ "It was all real. Each touch. Every kiss..." _

Nicole woke from her slumber to the echo of applause.

_ What a beautiful dream. _ She thought with a satisfied smile.  _ Waverly and I got married on the Homestead. We had our first dance to Wynonna singing. All of our family was there. Even Dolls in his own way. _

The redhead opened her eyes to find Waverly's hazel orbs staring lovingly back at her. Their bodies still tangled from their lovemaking the night before.

"Good morning, beautiful," Nicole heard her whisper as she felt gentle fingers stroke her hair. "I'm so happy I get to wake up to you every morning now."

Nicole smiled as reality hit her. The day before had happened. They were married. The whole family had been there. They had danced to Wynonna singing in the gentle light of the bonfire. It was like they had fallen in love all over again.

Nicole pulled Waverly closer. Their lips found each other in a gentle kiss full of love and excitement for the future.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They were here. They would stay.

***

**Author's Note:**

> "Forever and For Always"  
> Written by; Robert John "Mutt" Lange & Shania Twain  
> Performed by; Shania Twain  
> Published by; Mercury Nashville  
> 2003


End file.
